


Just Ray

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-10
Updated: 1999-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ray's thoughts on his relationship with Ben.





	Just Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Just  
Ray

# Just Ray

Ben saw the Riv parked outside his apartment building and unconsciously began to walk a little faster, much to Dief's disgust. He'd seen Ray over the last few days, but they hadn't really had a chance to talk much, and Ray had seemed a little distracted. He hoped Ray would be able to stay for a while. 

When he opened the door to the apartment he saw Ray standing in front of the kitchen window, staring down into the side street. Ray didn't turn, even when Dief trotted over and sniffed his legs in greeting. Ben prided himself on being an observant man, that ability had saved his life several times and helped to solve many cases. He put it to use now. 

He observed how Ray was standing, the precise angle of his head, tilted slightly to one side, the hint of tension in the thin shoulders. He was dressed quite austerely today, dark gray pants and a loose, lightweight brown-gray sweater which clung softly to his slender back. He looked good, but it wasn't in his usual colourful style. He was leaning forward a little, his left hand against the window frame, just above head height. His hand, with its narrow palm and long thin fingers, seemed relaxed enough. Perhaps it was just his stance, and the way his right hand was pushed into his trouser pocket that was causing the tension in his shoulders. Ben noted absently how that right hand had pulled the cloth rather firmly across his slim buttocks. None of it was much help. He still had no idea what was wrong, he wasn't even sure if anything was wrong. It was just not like Ray to be so, well, quiet... 

It had only taken a moment for Ben to observe all this. He went over to the window and stopped just behind Ray, looking over his shoulder to the street below, in case there was anything important going on down there. There wasn't. 

"Hi Benny." Ray's voice was quiet, calm. 

"Hello, Ray." 

When Ray didn't speak again, Ben accepted it. He hadn't sounded upset or angry, so Ben stayed there, waiting, so close that he could feel the warmth of Ray's body. With each breath he inhaled the slightly spicy scent of Ray's aftershave and, once he had accustomed himself to that, he could smell the underlying body scent that was just Ray. 

* 

Ray could feel the warmth of Ben's body, the faint brush of his breath on the back of his neck, but he was in no hurry to say anything. For several days now, something had been telling him to slow down, to be quiet and listen. He didn't know what was happening, but he was content to go with that. 

It had been a strange experience. Growing up in the Vecchio household hadn't given him much experience with solitude and introspection. Maybe it was Benny's influence on him. Benny seemed to see him in a different way than anyone else, and he knew it had changed the way he thought about himself. To his vociferous family he was always Ray the brother, Raimondo the son, or Uncle Ray to the kids. His colleagues at the precinct saw him as Vecchio, the slightly, or not so slightly, irritating cop with the weird Mountie friend. But with Benny he was just Ray. 

After a while Ray let his hand drop and turned. He was face to face with Ben, looking into concerned blue eyes. He scanned his friend's face, taking in the handsome, regular features that he knew so well. He smiled faintly at Ben, telling him he was OK. Ben's lip's relaxed into an even fainter answering smile, dimpling very slightly at the corners, but the concern was still there in his eyes. 

It was then that he knew what his subconscious mind had been trying to tell him. He almost laughed aloud, how could he have been such a fool? How could he not have seen what had been happening to him? He wondered how long ago it had started... but there was no specific moment that he could pinpoint, maybe it was even as far back as the first time they'd met. He wondered suddenly what Benny was going to think of this, but somehow he couldn't really be worried about it. That strange calmness he had been experiencing still gripped him. 

Returning his attention to Ben's face, Ray realised something else. Benny knew. Perhaps he'd always known, had just been waiting for Ray to find out. It didn't matter. What mattered was right here, right now. The two of them. 

It was such a small movement to touch his lips against Benny's. His fingers cupped those perfect cheeks. Hands, feather light on his hips, steadied him. All time and space compressed into that one perfect moment. 

 


End file.
